gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Sport Track Wishlist
A wishlist for tracks people would like to see added to Gran Turismo Sport in a possible future update. A *Adelaide Street Circuit *Adria international Circuit *Albert Park Circuit (Melbourne) *Anderstorp Raceway Scandinavian Raceway *Anglesey Circuit *Ahvenisto Race Circuit *Altamont Raceway Park *Aintree Circuit *Ascari Race Resort *Anderstorp Raceway *Alastaro Circuit *Ace Speedway *Asan Circuit *Autopolis Circuit *Anderson Speedway *Apricot Hill Raceway *Arctic Polar Circuit *Arizona Motorsports Park *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Atlanta Motorsports Park *Autodrom Slomczyn *Autodromo Chaudière *Autodromo Montmagny *Autodromo Saint-Eustache *Autodromo di Linas-Montlhéry *Auto Club Pigüé *Auto Club Salta *Auto Club Speedway (Oval and Road course) *Autobahn Country Club (GP, Nord, Sud, Kart) *Autódromo 9 de Julio *Autódromo Aldea Romana de Bahía Blanca *Autódromo Chipas *Autódromo Ciudad de Concordia *Autodromo Ciudad de Mar del Plata *Autódromo Ciudad de Paraná *Autódromo Ciudad de Rafaela *Autódromo de León *Autódromo de Querétaro *Autódromo de Salinas *Autódromo de Saltillo *Autódromo de Tacna *Autódromo del Águila *Autódromo Dito Gianetti (ECPA) *Autodromo do Algarve (Sport, GP, Nazionale, Internazionale) *Autódromo do Estoril (Indicativo presente) *Autódromo Durango *Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari (Imola) *Autódromo Eduardo Copello *Autódromo Eusebio Marcilla *Autódromo General San Martín *Autódromo Geraldo Backer *Autódromo Guadalajara *Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez *Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Caruaru) *Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Goiâna) *Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Londrina) *Autódromo Internacional da Paraíba *Autódromo Internacional de Codegua *Autódromo Internacional de Las Américas *Autódromo Internacional de Santa Cruz do Sol *Autódromo Internacional de Tarumã *Autódromo Internacional de Turagua Pancho Pepe Cróquer *Autódromo Internacional de Yahuarcocha *Autódromo Interbacional de Zacatecas *Autódromo Internacional do Algarve *Autódromo Internacional El Jabalí *Autódromo Internacional Nelson Luiz Barro *Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet (Brasilia) *Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet (Jacarepaguá) *Autódromo Internacional Orlando Moura *Autódromo Internacional Raul Boesel (Curitiba) *Autódromo Internacional Virgílio *Autódromo Internacional Zimar Beux (Cascavel) *Autodromo Internazionale del Mugello (GP, Club) *Autódromo Jorge Ángel Pena *Autódromo José Carlos Pace *Autódromo Juan Manuel Fangio *Autodromo Juan y Oscar Galvez (No. 2, No. 6, No. 9 and No. 15 layouts), Buenos Aires, Argentina *Autódromo La Cantera *Autódromo La Chutana *Autódromo La Guácima *Autódromo Miguel E. Abed *Autodromo Misano *Autódromo Monterry *Autódromo Potosino *Autódromo Tangamanga *Autódromo Torréon *Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Combined Oval course) *Autodromo Nazionale Monza '80s *Autodromo Nazionale Monza (GP, GP no chicane, Oval, Junior Course, Combined) *Autódromo Oscar Cabalén *Autódromo Parque Ciudad de General Roca *Autódromo Parque Ciudad de Río Cuarto *Autódromo Parque Ciudad de la Velocidad de San Juan *Autódromo Pedro Cofiño *Autódromo Roberto José Mouras *Autódromo Rosendo Hernández *Autódromo San Luis 400 *Autódromo Santiago Yaco Guarnieri *Autódromo Sudamericano de Olavarría *Autódromo Termas de Río Hondo *Autódromo Tocanipá *Autódromo Viedama *Automobil-Verkehrs- und Übungsstraße 1926 layout Pre-WWII as AVUS *Autopolis (GP, Lakeside) *Autosport Raceway (GP, Infield, Oval, Club, National) *Airfield Circuit (Mojave, USA) *Autodrómo de Tocancipá *Autodrómo La Guácima *Automotodrom Grobnik *Autodrom Most *Autodrómo Internacional de Las Americas *Autodrómo Internacional de Yahuarcocha *Auto24ring *Ahviesto Race Circuit *Autódromo Pedro Cofiño *Autódromo Miguel E. Abed *Anfa Circuit *Autódromo La Chutana *Autódromo de Tacna *Autodromo Eduardo Copello *Autodromo Guatemala *Autodromo Juan Manuel Fangio *Aldo Scribante Circuit *Alemannenring *Autobahnspinne Dresda *Autobahnspinne Dresda *Autodromo del Lavante *Autodromo del Sole *Autodromo dell'Umbria *Autodromo di Anagni *Autodromo di Arzachena *Autodromo di Franciacorta *Autodromo di Mores *Autodromo di Pergusa *Autodromo di Siracusa *Autodromo Valle dei Templi *Autodromo Vallelunga Piero Taruffi *Autodromo Riccardo Paletti *Automotodrom Grobnik *Autodrom Saint-Petersburg *Autodrom Moscow *Autumn Ring *Autumn Ring Mini *AVUS B *Baku Street Circuit *Beginner Course *Brands Hatch '80s *Brands Hatch GP '80s *Brno Circuit *Buddh International Circuit C *Cape Ring *Cape Ring Inside *Cape Ring North *Cape Ring Outside *Cape Ring South *Cathedral Rocks Trail I *Cathedral Rocks Trail II *Cathedral Rocks Trail III *Chamonix *Chamonix East *Chamonix Mini *Chamonix West *Chang International Circuit *Circle 100R (GT3/New Track) *Circuit Clermont Ferrand *Circuit de Spa Francorchamps *Circuit de Valencia *Circuit of the Americas (COTA) *Circuit Zandvoort *Circuito de la Sierra *Circuito de Madrid *Circuito de Madrid - Short Course *Circuito di Anderstop *Circuito di Estoril *Circuito di Istanbul *Circuito di Nevers Magny-Cours *Circuito di Nivelles *Circuito di Pescara *Circuito di Phillip Island *Circuito di Roma *Circuito di Zeltweg *Citta di Aria *Clubman Stage Route 5 *Complex String *Costa di Amalfi *Côte d'Azur D *Dart Test 2 (GT2/New Track) *Daytona Road Course *Daytona Superspeedway *Deep Forest Raceway *Drift Paradise Circuit *Drift Paradise East Short Course *Drift Paradise West Short Course *Driving Park (Test Course) E *Ebisu Circuit *Eiger Nordwand G Trail *Eiger Nordwand K Trail *Eiger Nordwand Short Track *Eiger Nordwand W Trail *El Capitan *End (GT1) F *Fuji Speedway '80s *Fuji Speedway '90s G *George V Paris *Goodwood Hillclimb (2014, 2015) *Gran Turismo Arena *Grand Canyon *Grand Canyon Short Track *Grand Prix of Long Beach *Grand Valley East *Grand Valley Speedway *Green Forest Roadway *Grindelwald H *High Speed Ring *Hockenheimring *Hungaroring *Hong Kong *Hong Kong Formula E Circuit I *Ice Arena *Indi (GT2/New Track) *Indianapolis Road Course *Indianapolis Superspeedway *Infineon Raceway (Sports Car Course) *Infineon Raceway (Stock Car Course) J *Jakarta Street Circuit *Johor Circuit *Joss Raceway *Jyllands-Ringen K *Kart Space *Korea International Circuit *Kyalami Racing Circuit L *L_20 (GT2/New Track) *Las Vegas Drag Strip (GT4/Present) *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *London Circuit (GT5) M *Matterhorn Dristelen *Matterhorn Riffelsee *Matterhorn Rotenboden *Matterhorn Short *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca *Mid-Field Raceway *Montecarlo (GT2/New Track) *Moscow Raceway *Motegi South *Motor Sports Land *Motorland N *New York *New York Formula E Circuit *Nürburgring GP/D *Nürburgring typeV O *Opera Paris P *Paul Ricard Circuit *Phakisa Circuit *Piazza del Campo *Pikes Peak Downhill *Pikes Peak Hill Climb *Pod Race Circuit Q *Queensland Raceway R *Red Rock Valley Speedway *Road America *Rogo-Test (GT1) *Rome Circuit (GT2/3) *Rome Short *Rome-Night *Round (GT3/New Track) S *Sachsenring *Seattle Circuit *Seattle Short Circuit *Sebring International Circuit *Seoul Central *Sentul International Circuit *Sepang International Circuit *Shanghai International Circuit *Shibuya *Silverstone Circuit *Silverstone International Circuit *Silverstone National Circuit *Silverstone Stowe Circuit *Smokey Mountain North *Smokey Mountain South *Sochi Autodrom *Sonoma Raceway (Sports Car Course) *Sonoma Raceway (Stock Car Course) *Special Stage Route 11 *Special Stage Route 5 *Special Stage Route 1 *Special Stage Route 2 *Special Stage Route 3 *Special Stage Route 4 *Special Stage Route 7 *Special Stage Route 6 *Special Stage Route 8 *Special Stage Route 9 *Special Stage Route 10 *Sportsland SUGO *Super Speedway *Suzuka Circuit West *Swiss Alps *Sydney Speedway T *Tahiti Circuit *Tahiti Maze *Tahiti Road *Test (GT3/New Track) *Test 2 (GT3/New Track) *Tokyo Expressway - North Inner/Outer Loop *Tokyo R246 *Top Gear Test Track *Toscana *Trial Mountain Circuit *Tsukiji *Tsumago *Twin Ring Motegi East Short *Twin Ring Motegi Road Course *Twin Ring Motegi Super Speedway *Twin Ring Motegi West V *Virginia International Raceway W *Watkins Glen International (Layout GP, Short) *WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca *Winton Motor Raceway X *Xeland Speedway Y *Yas Marina Circuit *Yoyle City Speedway Z *Zolder Ciruit *Zwar Ring Category:Wishlists